


All of This

by lyricalentropy



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Cruelty to Kitchen Appliances, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalentropy/pseuds/lyricalentropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of places Kyle was willing to let Jason into, the kitchen wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of This

There was a reason that, since Jason had forced his way into his life, Kyle had found his mastery over general household tasks to have taken a pretty noticeable improvement. It wasn't so much the fact that he _wanted_ to cook or clean or do any of a million tasks that needed to be done, it was more due to the fact that if he let _Jason_ do any of those things, more often than not something would end up destroyed or blown up.

Or on fire, as was currently the case. There were lots of ways Kyle _liked_ being woken up, most of them involving Jason, and most of them requiring the other man to actually be present in the bed. Ways he _didn't_ like waking up included villains crashing through his walls, his JLA communicator going off, his ring informing him he was needed, or _having the kitchen catch fire._

He could hear the tell-tale sounds of Jason's cursing and the banging of pots and pans, and the fire alarm was going off, well at least it _was_ until Jason got fed up with the noise and shot it. Kyle groaned and rolled off the bed, not quite catching himself before hitting the ground. He lay on the floor for a moment, blinking up sleepily at the ceiling of the bedroom, taking note of the scorch mark there that was _also_ Jason's fault, and pondering whether he could get away with going back to bed and hoping for the best.

...Yeah, that was definitely the sound of dishes breaking. Sometimes he hated being a Green Lantern. Having lots of will power wasn't all it was cracked up to be, which is how he found himself _not_ in his warm, comfortable bed, a bed that was made even more comfortable by the fact he had only come home from a Corps mission a few hours before, but padding over to the smoky kitchen.

Despite himself he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the normally intimidating Jason Todd combating kitchen supplies...and losing. Using his ring to douse the source of the flames, an indistinguishable mass of something he assumed was food at some point in a pan that was far beyond saving, he turned to Jason with a mix of curiosity and exasperation.

"Get out of my kitchen, there's a reason I don't let you in here."

"...Shut up, I can cook something."

Kyle sent Jason a look, then glanced over at the pan, and back at Jason. "Really? Evidence says otherwise." 

Jason probably wasn't _really_ offended, but Kyle pulled him down into a brief kiss anyway, a combination of trying to soothe Jason's bruised pride and just wanting to. He wasn't surprised when he found himself pushed back until he was in the living room, stumbling onto the arm of the couch and tumbling onto his back with Jason following right after. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and pulls him closer, allowing him to kiss and caress him as he wished.

The smell of smoke reminded Kyle why he was awake at five am, and he broke off the kiss and nudged Jason lightly until he reluctantly moved off. 

"What were you trying to do anyways?" Kyle called as he padded over into the kitchen again, beginning to clear the mess and gathering material for breakfast.

"...Can't a man want to make himself some breakfast?"

"Not a man who avoids cooking like the plague and would rather wake up his boyfriend to do it." He shook his head in amusement as he chopped up the vegetables needed to make an omelet, and started to whip the eggs.

"I...okay fine, I was _trying_ to make breakfast for you. You got home late and I figured, what the hell, I should let you rest or something." Kyle didn't have to see Jason to know he was doing his best to hide his embarrassment and focusing on appearing as casual as possible, and he found himself smiling despite himself. 

This relationship with Jason wasn't something he was expecting, and to be completely honest, it wasn't exactly something he had _wanted_ at the time. And even later into their relationship, when he really had fallen for Jason, he still found himself debating _why_ he was still with the other man. He loved Jason, there was no doubt about that, but the man had a way of driving him so _crazy_ , and not for small things, either. It came down to a few things; Jason could and often did kill people, Kyle _hated_ it , and Jason, instead of stopping, would lie and hide things from him. And Kyle wasn't sure how much more of it he could take, the lying being even worse than the killing. He...he needed to be able to trust Jason completely, especially after Jen...

But every time he started thinking about leaving, he was reminded all over again why he couldn't tear himself away. The small, thoughtful things that Jason tried to do never failed to make him smile, the fact that they didn't always work out the way the other man had planned didn't matter. 

"You know I love you, Jason, but stay out of my kitchen," he paused to send a smile at Jason. "But thanks. Hold tight and I'll make us some breakfast, and then I'm going back to bed...You're welcome to join me."


End file.
